


Full Moon

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 在我说出想要吃医生的脑花时我就陷入深渊了。12.10 睡前脑补了个不神经病的医生的色情小剧场。没错我还是想嫖他但不想死。这是不可能的。这不是乔可拉特这也不是纳西莎。是N巡后被洗得几乎看不到特征的普通人。





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 在我说出想要吃医生的脑花时我就陷入深渊了。
> 
> 12.10 睡前脑补了个不神经病的医生的色情小剧场。  
> 没错我还是想嫖他但不想死。
> 
> 这是不可能的。  
> 这不是乔可拉特这也不是纳西莎。是N巡后被洗得几乎看不到特征的普通人。

那个时候，纳西莎刚从替身里蹲里出来，对于美丽人间的一切要♂素还啥都不知道。医生是妈妈的同事，带着助手做上门体检。霍森诺去上班了，纳西莎一个人在家等他。  
乔可拉特带着助手来了。为了配合检查纳西莎穿得很家居，短袖和半裙+拖鞋，头发也披着。一开始就是量体温测血压看五官指甲听心肺啥的，很正常，甚至跟医生聊了两句。然后医生让纳西莎转身从背后听她的肺，还把衣服都掀起来。她已经没有穿内衣了还需要把衣服都掀起来吗？到这里纳西莎开始觉得不正常了，然后医生就拿听诊器的棱角刮她的后背皮肤，手也从抓着衣服变成伸进去，从侧线往侧乳爬。  
纳西莎啊了一声要跑，被医生抓着奶子拉近，他前胸贴着她赤裸的后背的，听诊器还压在背上。医生贴着她耳朵挑逗她，说你呼吸好急促，体温也升高了……这是正常的。但我还要检查一些地方哦，毕竟这是全身体检呢。  
他伸出舌头舔了舔耳朵，纳西莎一阵甩头想挣脱，但医生的手牢牢地抱着她的腰和双臂。他肆意捏她的乳房，还拨弄乳头，看到她的乳腺和勃起反应都很正常，会心一笑。再往下按内脏，心肝肚肠都是好的。纳西莎不停挣扎却毫无用处，同时下腹传来一阵奇异的热流……她第一次出现这种反应，吓得不敢动。  
纳西莎脸红红的，被医生亲得又晕又气。医生拿手指在她头上梳头，弄得头皮麻酥酥，有种麻醉的感觉(没有用药)。医生察觉她起了反应，就把手伸进裙子，她的内裤果然已经湿湿的，伸进手指一摸，湿滑的液体绵密又清澈。  
纳西莎被摸到缝隙里面，那里从来没有被别人碰过，陌生的手感让她极其恐慌。她惊慌失措地叫起来，被医生一个亲吻堵住了嘴。她生涩得不得了，阴唇的沟壑和包皮系带都能摸到清晰的棱角。摸到入口她痛苦地叫出了声，她的开口很小，一看就知道纳是个雏儿，说不定自慰都没来过几次。  
这时纳西莎人也清醒了，很气愤地歪过头躲他，让他放开自己。医生看到她挣扎更变本加厉地按住，说你那么躁动，一看就是没得到发泄。你还是处女吧？上次自慰是什么时候？纳西莎想骂他，但一开口声音突然变得跟小豹子一样又软又细……她气得脸通红，要咬他，但医生一直在揉她的小豆豆，很快就让她爽到咬牙坚持也撑不住，浑身松软地只能在他怀抱里呻吟。  
医生突然抽出手指吮吸，很满意这个健康的质感和味道(你是梅洛尼吗)。他看着直喘气的纳西莎，把她脸掰过来，一本正经地说，小姑娘有了欲望就要发泄。然后又开始吻她，顺势把她推倒在地毯上，脱掉她的上衣，手在身上摸来摸去。  
纳西莎心想用不着你教！医生说我不强奸你，只是帮你疏通一下情绪，不要怕哦。  
怎么可能不怕啊……纳西莎抓住了医生的衣领，但不知道是推开还是拉近，因为他弄得她太舒服了。医生一路亲下去，一直在观察纳西莎生涩的生理反应，纳西莎就嗯嗯地半推半就，明明知道这是猥亵，但就是不想推开他……就这样被他一路亲到了小腹。  
【乔可拉特的医德回来了99%，但仅剩的1%的恶都让他干这种猥亵偷拍患者（塞可一直在偷拍现场……）的龌龊事。足以见得这人有多可怕】  
医生吐舌往缝隙里舔了一下，碰到关键部位纳西莎一下弹了起来，但被按住了胯，他开始口她。而纳西莎又是该死的敏感体质，那里压根没怎么被摩擦过……医生又是最懂身体构造的，黏滑湿润的口腔几下就让她沉溺其中。又痒又舒服，除了抓着地毯捂着嘴没有别的办法，羞耻的本能反应让她坚守着最后的底线，不要迎合他。  
但医生就想看她她越是挣扎着抗拒本能的样子。他一边手口并用，一边肆意评价她的性器官：味道真好，阴唇也完美，颜色猩红褶皱丰富，开口又紧又小，一根指头都进不去呢。阴蒂好敏感，圆鼓鼓的，能轻易翻开包皮舔到被保护的敏感点……他很小心地把一根指头伸进去摸到了G点，纳西莎又被打开了新世界的大门。  
失去了替身的保护还没有长出新壳，纳西莎就像一个柔软的蚌肉，本来鱼一舔就啪一声关起来，现在却只能楚楚可怜地任人宰割，一不小心被戳到只能不断颤抖，遑论被人恶意地刺激。纳西莎生理性流泪了，但是她没有哭，只是不知道以后该怎么办。她就在这种可怕的重压下被吸到高潮了，爽得浑身颤抖，哭喊从指缝溢出。  
纳西莎躺在地上无力起身。那种突如其来登顶的感觉真的吓到她了，而余韵过后的空虚又让她好脆弱无助。医生趁虚而入，抱起来非常温柔地给她擦拭穿衣服梳头。她头发都汗湿了，眼泪也被擦掉，到最后只剩下抽泣的呼吸声。她哭着自言自语，我以后该怎么办？医生说这只是个检查，我又没把你怎么样。他说以后不会这样了，让她好好休息。  
医生在走之前说，我会告诉你妈妈你没有问题。他一出门就露出邪笑，问塞可刚刚的都拍下来了吗？塞可：嗯嗯嗯。两个人在回家的路上拿着DV喜大普奔。


End file.
